


请享用奶油蛋糕吧！！生贺！不可描述短节目

by Ansuxiao



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 06:50:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12451911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ansuxiao/pseuds/Ansuxiao
Summary: 一辆三轮车





	请享用奶油蛋糕吧！！生贺！不可描述短节目

维克托难得过一次生日。

 

　　他今天刚刚伴着勇利逛遍了巴塞罗那，也在教堂与圣歌的见证下交换了戒指，满心的愉悦经由夜晚一杯西班牙风味热酒发酵，甜度又往左胸更沁入几分。

 

　　一天闹下来开心也疲惫，于是当他终于挨到枕头的时候，意识几乎迫不及待地滑向那个黑暗甜美的彼端。

 

　　然而——当当当。

 

　　当当当当当当当当。

 

　　维克托一把掀开被子，下床快步去开门。他本来想要把门外那人拉到勇利听不见的角落告诉他：这里有个明天就要上场比赛已经睡着了的选手和他困的要死的教练。但他开门后却愣了。

 

　　面前没有人，只有一个能装得下两个人的礼物箱，花花绿绿的圣诞风格装饰贴满了整个盒子，顶端还系着一个硕大无比的白色蝴蝶结。上头写着：维克托·尼基福罗夫先生亲启。

 

　　维克托转头看向走廊的尽头，那里确实没有任何人影逃跑的痕迹，也可能只是粉丝的truelove恶作剧吧。没有怎么多想，他把那个大盒子推进房间，动作极轻地关好门，确认了黑发青年依旧睡得香甜之后，直接伸手解了绑带。

 

　　维克托盯着面前的人愣了三秒，然后猛地扭头去看床上。床上没有任何人，被子整齐平铺，甚至没有一丝被压过的褶皱。

 

　　再回头，他还没来得及对种种不科学的场面表示震惊，就见着那个侧卧在大蛋糕旁沾了一身一脸奶油的人慢慢抬手揉了揉眼睛，声音困倦：“维克托？”

 

　　说完这句他也愣住了，感受到触感不对的勇利低头一看自己周身，惊得差点跳起来，慌张挡住关键部位蹿到蛋糕后，又语无伦次颠三倒四地冲对面看着他发呆的维克托大喊：“维维维这这怎么回事、我不是在床上睡……啊啊不对你、你别看！”

 

　　维克托这才给了点反应，他吹了声口哨：“哇哦，勇利蛋糕，给我的吗？真是个超棒的生日礼物！那我就不客气了。”

 

　　勇利绝望捂脸，维克托性格天然他一直都知道，但是没想到心居然有这么大，都快赶上闹鬼了还这样淡定。他俩虽说不是第一次了，但是第二天太重要，勇利只好晓之以理：“维克托，明天就决赛了，可以忍忍吗？”

 

　　回答他的是一个熊抱，维克托挂在他身上指指床头的闹钟：“时间停了，勇利。我不知道这里是梦境还是什么异次元，影响不到什么的。”说着他又更凑近了些，舔掉勇利鼻尖一点奶油，额头抵住他的，声音低至惑人：“还是说，勇利真的不想我吗？”

 

　　一句话说得勇利满脸飚红，更不敢看他，眨着眼睛视线就往地上瞟。维克托不依不饶，手里搂得更紧了点，张口叼住人耳垂，声音含糊还拖着腔：“yu~ri~~~ ”根本像个撒娇的天使。

 

　　被磨得没办法，勇利只好答应了，于是那位“天使”的本性在他一声嗯过之后就暴露了个彻底。维克托一把将他掀上床，勇利本来就是赤条条的也不用更多繁复步骤，倒是他自己的睡衣，几个动作之后就不知道被脱到了哪去。

 

　　“今天是我的生日，所以勇利不许有意见，玩法由我定哦。”他站在床边，像是一个正在圈地盘的无耻孩童。然后居然一手托臂一手撑脸，好像真的开始思考了。还没等床上那个一脸复杂的人开口，他眼睛一亮：“那就来吃勇利蛋糕吧！勇利肯定会特别特别Вкусно！”

 

　　勇利被他忽然压上来，一打的形容词没说出来哽得差点没背过气去，但是看着近在咫尺那双冰蓝色眼睛促狭的笑意，无可奈何好像比生气要更多一些。很快他的那点情绪就再也找不到了，维克托双手握着他的腰，低头舔向胸腹一块奶油的痕迹。勇利喘出一声，被滑腻的触感激得一哆嗦。

 

　　维克托可能特别满意，又或者不满意于奶油涂抹的面积，伸手勾了一大块纯白色的打发至蓬松的奶油涂着尝着，一副唇舌到处攻城略地。然而勇利就比较辛苦了，这触感实在有些微妙，不同于原本舌苔摩擦过的感受，而是滑凉紧接着火热，没有停顿地交织于皮肤上。更严重的是触感还不算特别真实，舌尖和唇瓣蹭过就走，像拿了一根绒毛在心尖上碰碰停停，难耐得紧。

 

　　“维、哈啊！”勇利挣扎着也没躲掉，一张嘴就漏出点声音，不知道在喘在笑还是在叫。但其实他所有感受都跟着维克托的动作，悬着一颗心边是畏惧边是期待。直到伏在他身上的人忽然抬首，冲他灿烂一笑。

 

　　“嗯！——”

 

　　毫无预兆地，维克托握上他的分身，手里还有厚厚一层奶油。黏腻温凉的感受惊得勇利差点从床上弹起来。感受到怀里的人太过紧张，维克托另只手抚上他侧腰揉了两把，又托住人软了的身子，凑上去和勇利接吻。

 

　　最受不了的这种感觉！勇利心里崩溃呐喊。维克托本来就知道怎么才能最让他受不了，奶油又像是润滑一样加剧了动作，痒麻酥爽，所有感官都被扩大了一倍不止，勇利被堵住嘴巴，一切喊叫呻吟都被维克托封住，只泄露出一声声不成调的鼻音。他的身体在维克托手中弹动，逐渐绷紧，于是他加快速度，变着手法去予他刺激，直到勇利要到顶了，维克托才放开他的唇，俯下身去含住那根挺翘的东西用力一吸。

 

　　勇利倒吸一口气，身体绷得像弓，仿佛下一秒就有什么将要离弦而去。维克托一边吮着，边用手帮他从根部捋到头，延长他的高潮时间。

 

　　慢慢瘫下身体，勇利喘着气沉溺余韵，涣散的瞳孔逐渐汇集起神采，他看见维克托抬头望过来，唇边挂着点白。不知道是奶油还是别的什么东西，不受控制地，他下意识伸出一点舌尖，从自己下唇舔过一圈，然后定定看着他。

 

　　维克托被他既天真且色气的神态动作撩得下腹一禁，鼻血都快淌下来。默念着犯罪一边探身去打算吻他，却在还没够到的时候被人按着后脑撞在唇上。热烈的舌主动迎出来，勾着他的不断纠缠，摩擦缠绕中两人争夺着主动权，不知道谁把谁的唇咬破，血液的味道弥漫在口腔中更像是荷尔蒙，达成了一个契约。

 

　　维克托结束这个吻，抬眼就看到那个人眼眶也红，嘴角也红，鼻尖居然也红了。觉得可爱又觉得挺好笑，但是又不好真的笑出来，只好低头去亲他乳首以掩饰自己唇边的弧度。勇利觉得莫名其妙，但是很快心神就被别的牵走了。胸前两点都被很好的照顾到，维克托甚至将它们当作点心，品得啧啧有声。勇利带点羞愧地撇过头去，又被轻咬一口，迫使他惊呼一声转回脑袋和洋洋得意的人来个对视。

 

　　与此同时，旁边半天没被理睬的孤零零的蛋糕终于有了用处，维克托扒了一大坨奶油抹在勇利腿侧和腿间，趁着人被伺候得放松先挤进一根手指。勇利身子一绷，对于用身体接纳他人，他还是有一些不适应的，而且比赛训练都排的很紧张，他们有过一阵子没有做过这种事了。维克托自己憋得挺难受，草草扩了两下就又进入了一根手指，直到第三根的时候，勇利觉得稍微吃不消了，许久没有被打开过的身体内部被人用手触碰摸索，感觉很奇怪。更奇怪的是，他没有不适应，恶心，难受，羞愤等等的心情，为什么呢？

 

　　勇利垂目就看到一颗在自己胸膛上蹭来蹭去的脑袋，罕见的浅色头发乖巧地转成一个旋儿，有几缕软软垂下来，扫在胸口上还蛮痒的。

 

　　那到底是为什么呢？

 

　　直到手指触到那个发旋，勇利才惊觉自己在做什么，赶紧收回手来。但是维克托已经停了动作，那只一直扶在他腰侧的手慢慢抬起，捂住后脑，然后他缓缓抬起头来：“勇利，我知道这很吓人。但是你这样我也很怕的秃了怎么办啊——”到后来已经是夸张的大喊大叫，标准的尼基福罗夫娱乐方式。

 

　　哦，似乎明白了。

 

　　因为，那个人是维克托。

 

　　维克托不喊了，也不装疯扮可爱了，因为他惊奇地发现，面前那人的眼睛慢慢亮起来，起先像是点水光，最后像是星辰遍布。他先点了一下头，然后语气笃定地开口：“对，你是维克托。我最爱的，维克托·尼基福罗夫”

 

　　先是愣了一下，然后维克托也笑了，他说：“对，我是维克托。而你是我爱的胜生勇利，比炸猪排盖饭还爱哦。”

 

　　他抬起勇利的腿，从线条优美肌肉有力的大腿起，一路吻下去。从膝盖到到膝弯，顺着胫骨向下，停顿在脚踝。然后一只手分开他的腿，一只手扶着他的腰，缓慢但是不可抗拒地将自己埋进去。他紧盯着勇利的脸，将他一刹那疼到扭曲的表情记下来，然后轻柔地舔他的脸，吻他的锁骨，吻他的肋间。

 

　　确实很痛，但是伴随着痛好像还有别的什么，是前些次做的时候都没有的东西。勇利发现那种东西随着两人相连的地方或者皮肤相贴的地方一路上窜，走到一半还分了流，一路走向心口，一路走向两人相扣的指上闪烁着的金色的圈。

 

　　勇利闭眼忍着不发出一点声音，但维克托依然知道他很痛。他俯身过去把人搂进怀，细细密密亲吻在他的鼻尖上，脸蛋上，嘴唇上。勇利是喜欢被亲吻的，维克托一直知道这点。那么他就亲他，亲到他安心和开心。

 

　　等到他睫羽颤动没有那么凶了，维克托就小幅度动作起来，但是性器的压迫感依然不是几根手指就能比的，勇利低喘着忍耐几下就被一击怼到要命的地方，酸胀的感受刺激地他一阵颤抖，一声惊喘就漏了出来。一睁眼就看着那双蓝色眼睛里半是情欲半是笑意，维克托附耳：“之前是怕勇利受不住，可不是忘了哦。先打个招呼，勇利可要热情迎接啊。”

 

　　然后连人说话的机会都不给，维克托握紧他的腰，一下紧接一下用力往里顶，节奏干净轻快，还不忘记拔出撞进的时候都用头部去刮蹭勇利最怕的那点。于是十来下的工夫，勇利就塌了腰，脑子里全成了浆糊。恍恍惚惚听见维克托说话：“无穷无尽的快乐。勇利，感受到了吗？我的Eros。”

 

　　维克托摆腰又快又狠，没有半点冰上王子的优雅气质。勇利不知道是被撑得胀还是被顶得胀，只觉得一把刃要剖开自己，直接楔进心里面去一样。他就只好双臂环住维克托，被顶弄的颠簸中像是落水者抱紧唯一的浮木。“维……嗯维克托……啊……哈……嗯啊……”快感凶猛而来，酸胀舒爽，分不清什么感觉，感知都几乎被麻痹。水汽在眼里慢慢聚集，声音也带上了哭腔，一口气被顶断成几截，捎的声也是七零八落，尾音高飞缓平又紧接下一声。

 

　　维克托手探向下面帮他摸着前端，那性器早就哭的惨兮兮的，打湿了他的指尖和掌心。而勇利被撞得越来越凶就快攀升到顶，喊声已经濒临崩溃，不住向前挺腰，不知道是想逃避磨人那处的凶猛撞击还是想前面早点释放结束煎熬。但总之，他一挺身再回落恰好迎上维克托那刃器的弧度，在腺体上来了一次完整并且全力的撞击。

 

　　喊声戛然而止，勇利浑身僵硬住，下巴高昂，性器不住抖动，维克托亲吻他的脖颈，手上握紧，从根部快速撸动到顶端，再于头部揉捏两下，就将白液拢了一手，随后在内壁层层叠叠的吸吮中射出。

 

　　两人喘息着相拥，维克托看见勇利的脸上血色未退，还留着一层薄薄的粉，耳朵也被方才的情事煮透了，留下两个红色的尖尖。刘海被汗打湿，几绺贴在额头上。于是维克托伸手拨开那些时常挡住他锐利锋芒的头发，又情不自禁吻在眼睑上，看着睫毛忽闪来去，瞳孔中映出自己的样子。忽然心中特别特别软，好像化成一滩温水。

 

　　“维克托，我…护身符…”勇利哑声喊他，有一点无措慌乱的样子，但又马上稳定下来：“明天，我明天会告诉全世界我的爱。”话好像说了一半又忽然停下来，他直直注视维克托，目光期待。

 

　　维克托也凝视他半晌，执起他的手，在那枚小小的戒指上印下自己的唇。

 

　　“我会只注视你一个人。”

 

==FIN==

by潇安  
2016.12.25


End file.
